


forgiveness.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: one hundred ben/rey drabbles. [51]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23012968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: It was three days before Ben realized that he was wrong.or:  Ben realizes he's screwing up the best thing that's ever happened to him.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: one hundred ben/rey drabbles. [51]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602202
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: One Hundred Drabbles Challenge - Ben/Rey





	forgiveness.

**Author's Note:**

> day 51, drabble 51.
> 
> Prompt 051 - wrong.

It was three days before Ben realized that he was wrong. So he took another three days to think about it before he gathered up a bottle of wine and a couple of DVDs, and then he headed over to Rey's apartment. She didn't want to let him in the building, but he kept buzzing the apartment anyway. When the door finally unlocked, he walked to her door, collapsed onto his knees, and begged for her forgiveness. Rey rolled her eyes, shook her head, and told him that he was forgiven. Ben had never been so relieved in his life.


End file.
